Savior
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Sydney is discovered, Vaughn comes to save the day, getting himself captured. Sydney has to accept some help from a certain blond. Story one in my Haven series. CHAPTER SIX~DONE! Formatting finally fixed thanks to lurker.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Haven  
Author:Vona  
Disclaimer: Not mine, J.J. Abrams. Wish Sark was mine, though. Does that count?  
Pairing: S/V  
Feedback: Need it like I need Alias, air, and Gilmore Girls.  
Spoilers: A little for Episode 7, but not really.  
Summary: Sydney's cover is discovered. Francie, Will, Sydney and Vaughn's lives are endanger. Sydney has to team up with our favorite bad guy to save Vaughn.  
  
  
Haven  
Chapter One  
  
  
Vaughn paced in his office. He was worried. They got intel that Arvin Sloane was aware of Sydney's double agent status and intended on making an example of Sydney. Weiss knocked on the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"Jack snuck into security section and he confirmed it. Sloane's put a hit on Sydney, Francie Calfo, and Will Tippin."  
Vaughn picked up the phone. He quickly dialed Sydney's cell number. It rang and rang, but he received no answer. He sighed. He called her house number.   
"C'mon, Syd, C'mon."  
A voice came over, "I'm sorry, but your call cannot be completed as dialed."  
Vaughn slammed the phone down.  
"Her line's been cut."  
Weiss nodded, waiting for Vaughn's instructions.  
"Send two extraction teams to pick up Francie and Will. Will may understand, but Francie will have no idea. I'll go and find Syd."  
Weiss nodded again.  
"Hey, Mike!" He called after Vaughn's retreating back.  
"Yeah?"  
"It's not too late."  
Vaughn turned and went to his car.  
  
Sydney turned in her sleep. This had been the first time she had been able to go to bed early in months. She had no missions from SD-6 or the CIA. She was fast asleep, oblivious to the world. Oblivious enough to not even sense the man coming towards her. He saw the sleeping form of Sydney, her brown eyes closed, her eyelashes spread against her cheeks.  
"Sydney."  
He said as he woke her up gently.  
"Sydney."  
Her eyes fluttered open. She said softly, "Vaughn...What are you doing here?"  
Sydney was startled, "Is everything okay?"  
Vaughn shook his head.  
"Sloane knows. He's going to kill you."  
"Kill me?"  
"He's already cut your phone lines."  
"Oh, no."  
"We have to get you out of here."  
"Francie! She'll come home and Will. He's always here."  
"Already taken care of."  
Sydney looked at Vaughn. She let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you."  
Vaughn nodded. Sydney slid on her slippers and they left.  
  
Francie came out of the restaurant. She had been painting the walls all day. She felt like someone had been watching her for the last hour. She decided to go home. She heard footsteps behind her. Francie picked up her pace. She broke into a run. "Don't run!"  
The voice called Francie didn't stop. "Sydney sent us!"  
This made Francie stop.  
"You need to go with us, Miss Calfo."  
Francie shook her head.  
"Why should I?"  
The man opened his jacket and pulled out a badge.  
"Eric Weiss, CIA. I highly suggest you come with me."  
Francie's mouth opened and shut again. She wordlessly followed Weiss to his car.  
  
Will Tippin was searching for a job. Unfortunately, not many people wanted to hire a recovering heroin addict. He was working for the CIA, doing some minor research projects for them, but it wasn't enough to pay rent, utilities, and his college debts. But Sydney had warned him to stop researching Danny's murder, but he hadn't listened. He understood a lot of things now. Sydney's frequent business trips, her dedication to the job, her occasion blow up, defending her position at the bank. He was lost in his own thoughts, so he didn't hear anyone come up behind him.  
"Mr. Tippin. I am Alec Benson from the CIA. You're life is in danger and I need you to come with me."  
Will nodded. Wasn't his life always in danger? Benson opened the door and the two men sped off.  
  
"Where are we going, Vaughn?" Sydney asked.  
Vaughn smiled. "My apartment. Will and Francie will probably already be there."  
"You're apartment?"  
"Mhm."  
Sydney smiled at him, but it was a depressed smile. Vaughn knew Sydney felt like she had been defeated.  
"Hey, it's okay. We'll still bring down SD-6."  
"How do you do that?'  
"Do what?"  
"Know exactly what I'm thinking."  
Vaughn shrugged. "I'm just special, I guess."  
Sydney nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You are."  
Both fell into a silence, and Sydney didn't even notice Vaughn's worry lines deepen.  
  
Alice paced. Eric, Mike's friend, had dropped off two complete strangers at their doorstep, claiming he couldn't tell her anything else. He told her Michael would explain things later. A very confused Francie and a worried Will sat on the couch. Alice smiled, warmly. "So, um, would you like something to drink or anything?"  
Will shook his head, Francie shrugged. Alice sat in a chair opposite the two. They sat quietly, each wondering. Finally, the door opened and Vaughn and Sydney came in. She was holding onto Vaughn's arm and he had put his leather jacket over her. Sydney and Alice were face to face again. Sydney tried not to seem shocked, but it was hard. Alice looked from Vaughn to Sydney. Sydney instantly dropped her hold on Vaughn. She took off the coat. "Thanks."  
Vaughn nodded nervously. Sydney had never seen him outside the job or a mission. She didn't know anything about his outside life. Sydney saw Will and Francie watching.  
"Will! Francie!"  
She hugged them immediately. Will glanced her over and saw that she was unharmed.  
"What's this about, Syd? Some guy came and brought me here."  
"You need to sit down, Francie. Will, I'm finally going to tell you the whole thing. I need you to not interrupt me."  
Francie sighed. Will nodded, eager to finally know all of what had destroyed his life.  
Sydney looked up at Vaughn, for strength and comfort. Vaughn could see how troubled she was. He went to her and sat next to her, taking her hand.   
"Pretend like you're telling me." He whispered. Alice watched on jealously.  
"8 years ago, I was recruited by a secret agency, called SD-6."  
"SD-6!" Francie cried out.  
"Francie! They told us it was a covert branch of the CIA. It wasn't. It was a part of something called the Alliance of 12. They are branched all over the world. For 7 years, I thought I was working for the CIA. I told Danny and he got drunk. He left a message on my machine. Sloane had him killed. I knew then that they weren't part of the CIA. They tried to kill me. I went to the CIA and became a double agent. Will investigated a tip and he got caught up in it. He was kidnapped by my mother."  
"Your mother?" Francie asked, increduously.  
"An ex-KGB agent. She faked her death and went back to the KGB. After Russia dissolved, she started her own organization. She turned herself in after Will and I returned from Tai Pei. Sloane's discovered I'm a double agent. He's going to kill all of us."  
Francie's mouth dropped open.  
"You've been lying to us all this time."  
"Francie, I couldn't..."  
"I really don't want to hear anymore lies."  
"Francie..."  
"I'm tired. Where do I sleep?"  
Alice shrugged.  
Vaughn volunteered, "Syd, you can take my bed. Will and Francie can sleep in the guest room. Alice and I can sleep out here."  
"I can't kick you out of your own bed, Vaughn."  
"You need to sleep some place comfortable."  
"The couch is good enough for me. Plus I am only one."  
"I'd feel better if you were in a bedroom."  
"I'd feel worse if I was in a bedroom."  
"I order you to sleep in the bedroom."  
"Michael Vaughn, when have I ever followed orders? Don't start giving them to me now."  
Vaughn smiled in spite of himself. "Sydney..."  
"You know I'm going to win."  
"Okay, okay. I'll be in the next room if you need anything."  
Sydney nodded, "Thanks."  
Francie followed Alice into the guest room. Will hugged Sydney again before following Alice. Vaughn watched Sydney.  
"She'll forgive you."  
"You did it again."  
Vaughn grinned.   
"Good night, Vaughn."  
He paused, watching her settle into the couch. He pulled out a blanket and covered her up.  
"Good night, Syd."  
She closed her eyes and Vaughn watched her for a moment. Alice came in and found him staring at her.  
"Mike, come on to bed."  
"In a minute, Alice."  
Sydney stirred.  
"Mike."  
"All right. I'm coming."  
He followed her into the bedroom. After he left, Sydney opened her eyes, staring at a picture on the table. It was little Vaughn and his parents. She smiled at the sight of 7-year-old Vaughn. She sighed. She knew sleep was the farthest thing from her mind. 


	2. Savior Chapter Two

Disclaimer First Chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Will and Francie laid next to each other. "So, you've known about this for a while?" Francie questioned.  
"Sometime now. Sydney couldn't tell me most of it. It's classified."  
"Classifed?" Francie pouted.  
"You need to try and understand how hard a position Sydney was in."  
"Why should I?"  
"She needs us. For 8 years, she was fighting, being tortured, and trying to save us and our country."  
"It sounds so heroic."  
"It is."  
Francie closed her eyes.  
"Go talk to her, Fran."  
"No."  
"She needs both of us more than ever. Everything she's lived for is ruined right now. She lived to take SD-6 down, destroy Sloane, who killed Danny. Now it's gone, she can't take him down anymore."  
Francie didn't reply.  
"Talk to her." With that, Will turned on his side, closing any conversation.  
  
Vaughn stared up at the ceiling. Alice looked over at him.  
"What's wrong, Mike?"  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  
Alice rolled her eyes. He was like this some nights. He would be up all night, staring into space, pacing by the phone, tossing and turning. Alice suddenly knew why. It was because of her. She never knew the reason he couldn't sleep. She was aware that Mike worked for the CIA, but she didn't know any details. Now she knew. He worked with this girl named Sydney. Vaughn sighed loudly and kept glancing at the door. He was worried about her. She was in danger and all he could think about was her. Alice wondered how many times a day Michael thought about Sydney. Way more than she wanted him to, she was positive of that. Vaughn was in love, but it wasn't with her. But didn't she already know that? She had always suspected with all the sleepless nights and dreamed cries for Sydney. But she didn't know for sure.  
"Go check on her, Mike."  
"What?"  
"You're worried about Sydney. You won't sleep until you know she's okay. Go."  
Vaughn protested, "I'm fine. I'm just not tired tonight."  
Alice smiled. He was still living in the land of denial.  
"Michael, go."  
He looked at Alice with those sparkling green eyes. He looked vulnerable.   
"Don't be mad, Alice. She's my job. I'm her handler."  
Aliced nodded. He knew she wasn't just a job. Heck, Sydney knew she wasn't just a job.   
"Go."  
Michael smiled, almost gratefully. Alice watched him leave, knowing she had just allowed Michael to walk out of her life.  
  
Sydney was still staring at the picture. She hear him come in. She looked up at him, a little surprised to see him in sweat pants. She was used to suit and tie Vaughn. This was comfortable Michael.   
"You're awake."  
"I wasn't exactly in a sleeping mood."  
"Me, either." Vaughn went into the kitchen and came back witha small tub of ice cream and two spoons.  
"Feel like some of this?"  
"Cookies and Cream. That's my favorite."  
"I know."  
Sydney blushed. Vaughn sat down next to her and flipped on the tv.  
"Movie?"  
"Yes. Please."  
He handed Sydney a spoon and opened up the ice cream. Both dove in, neither speaking. It felt right, staying up at night together. Sydney laid back into Vaughn's arms. He smiled warmly. Sydney tried to keep her tears from falling, but couldn't. Vaughn felt the salty, wet drops fall.  
"Sydney, don't cry."  
"Everything had fallen apart. I can never take SD-6 or Sloane down. He knows."  
"I know.'  
"What am I going to do? I've destroyed my two best friends lives, endangered yours."  
"How did you endanger mine?"  
"Hello? Tai Pei, Dempessar. Sloane knows I work for the CIA. He probably knows who you are."  
"Don't worry about me, Syd."  
"I can't help it. I don't want you hurt. Or Will. Or Francie. I've brought all three of you nothing but trouble, including my mother. She killed your father and had Will tortured."  
"Stop it, Sydney. Right now."  
Sydney lifted her brown eyes that were glazed over by liquid drops. Vaughn lifted his hand and wiped away her tears. Both were unaware of the eyes, spying them. One set of blue, the other brown. Sydney buried herself in Vaughn's arms. He held her tightly, willing her hurt to go away. He wrapped blankets around the two of them, to keep them warm. He began to lightly stroke her head, her temples, her cheek, her jawbone, her delicate neck. Sydney closed her eyes, felling truly safe for the first time in 8 years. Vaughn felt like he could rest now, knowing Sydney was safe in his arms. He leaned his head on her forehead and the two fell asleep. Francie turned, deciding to wait to talk to Sydney until the morning. That man semed to be her rock, someone who understood her. He was being so tender and gentle with her, Francie knew the two were in love. Alice, on the opposite side, watched the tender scene that played out before her. Michael was sweet, but he had a special spot in his heart for Sydney. She could not hear the exchange, but from their body language, she could deduce how much the two cared for each other. Alice climbed back into bed, making a decision. She couldn't hold him back. He deserved better. She loved him too much to keep him from his happiness. She rolled over, sighing.  
  
Arvin Sloane pulled up in front of Sydney's house. He sat in his car for a while. He couldn't believe Sydney had betrayed him. She had so much promise. She was a brilliant agent. Obviously. She had been a double for a year without being caught. But she had started leaving clues behind. She was unaware, of course, but these little things added up. This man she met with. He never looked at her, she never looked him, but they talked to each other. She would drive crazy. The tail figured out she was trying to shake him. So he acted like she did, but he still had a hold of her. He followed her to a warehouse, the pier, the observatory, anywhere. They realized Sydney was a double and something had to be done. So, he would kill Sydney, Francie, and Will, making it look like a robbery gone wrong. He loaded his gun and stuck it in his pocket. He walked quietly up to the door and picked the lock. She was to be with her friends tonight. All three cars were here. He searched from room to room, shooting everything up. The rooms were destroyed, but Sydney was no where to be seen. She'd been tipped off. He knew it. He let out a yell and took another shot at a photo of her before stomping away from the house.  
  
Sydney woke up and saw Vaughn staring down at her. He loved wtaching her sleep. She looked like she was peaceful, without pain or sorrow. She smiled a little, trying to be brave.  
"You're beautiful when you sleep."  
Vaughn stopped. "I just said that out loud."  
Sydney laughed her first laugh in a while.  
"Yeah."  
Vaughn looked away, blushing. Sydney shifted.  
"Thanks for staying with me last night."  
"No problem."  
"Alice won't be mad, will she?"  
"She'll understand."  
"What are we going to do today?"  
"I'm going to talk to Devlin and find out the plan."  
"Okay."  
"We can have food first. I'll cook breakfast for you all."  
"You cook?"  
"Sometimes."  
Sydney smiled. Francie and Will came out. Sydney sprang away from Vaughn and he jumped up. Francie smiled and Will looked at her, questioningly. "Breakfast. I'll go make it." Vaughn left the room, feeling like he had done something wrong.  
  
Francie sat next to Sydney.  
"I think we need to talk, Sweetie."  
Sydney nodded in agreement. Alice came out of the bedroom.  
"Vaughn's in the kitchen."  
"Thanks." Alice said as she left.   
Francie turned back to Sydney.  
"I'm trying to understand what you've told me. It's just hard to believe you've been leading this totally secret, dangerous life. I never even guessed."  
"You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you. I just didn't want you to be put in danger."  
"I know. I do appreciate that."  
Sydney and Francie hugged.  
"So, Mr. Vaughn, he takes care of you."  
"Yeah. He does." Sydney stood up, wanting to end the conversation. Francie knew and let her go.  
"Vaughn! I want to take a shower..."  
"In my bedroom, to the right!"  
"Thanks."  
Sydney disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
Alice came into the kitchen. Michael was hustling, making waffles. She smiled.  
"Morning, Alice."  
"Good morning, Mike."  
She pauses.  
"I need to talk to you, Michael."  
"What is it?"  
"I think we should break up."  
"What?"  
"You're in love with this Sydney."  
Michael's green eyes flickered.  
"I'm her handler."  
"You still love her. I don't want to hold you back."  
"You're not. I love you, Alice."  
"I know. But you love her more. She makes you happy..."  
"She worries me."  
"She makes you happier than I've seen you in a very long time. She makes you happier than I ever could. You deserve to be happy. You've been so sad..."  
"Hey, Vaughn! Do you have anything else I can wear besides my pajamas?"  
Sydney entered the kitchen, wearing Vaughn's robe. He looked at her and knew Alice was right.   
"Oh, yeah, let me go look."  
He looked at Alice.  
"Oh, I have something you can borrow. You can let her pick anything of mine."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem. Friends, Mike."  
He nodded.  
"Friends."  
Sydney glanced up at him. "Did I interrupt something?"  
"Naw. Come on. I'll see what I can do about getting you three some new clothes."  
Sydney smiled slightly.  
"Thanks, Vaughn. For everything."  
"It's not a problem, Sydney. I'm just glad you're alive."  
He handed her some clothes. "I'll be out there if you need anything." Sydney nodded.  
  
Vaughn went back in the kitchen to find Alice pouring juice. She looked up. "I'll be packing all day today. I'll try to be out of here tonight."  
"You can stay as long as you need to."  
"I think it would be best if I left tonight."  
"I'm so sorry, Alice."  
"You can't help who you fall for."  
"I...stay for breakfast."  
"I think I will, Mike."  
Vaughn nodded. Will and Francie came in.  
"Syd said she'd be here in a second and that we could start without her."  
So, the four sat at the table. Sydney came in, her hair brushed out, but still wet. "Hi."  
She sat next to Francie. Vaughn could hardly tear his eyes away from her. Even though she was hardly even made up, she was gorgeous. Sydney could feel Vaughn's eyes on her. She began to blush profusely, an action not unnoticed by the other three. Vaughn stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Devlin. I'll call here in exactly two hours, asking for Alice, but I really need to talk to Sydney. It's just a precaution, if the phone lines are tapped."  
Vaughn took one last look at Sydney.  
"Don't worry, Syd. All three of you will be fine. Jack, too. He's supposed to make contact in an hour to see if he's still safe."  
"I hope so."  
"He is."  
Sydney and Vaughn's eyes connected and an understanding was met. He walked to the door. She called out, "Vaughn?!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Be careful."  
Vaughn grinned a little, thinking about their role reversals.  
He answered back, "Always."  
This sent Sydney into a fit a giggles, that none of the others understood.  
  
Sloane called Dixon and Marshall into his office. Marshall was quite nervous. He hated being called into Mr. Sloane's office. Dixon, on the other hand, didn't really mind. He slouched into one of the leather chairs and Marshall fidgeted in his own. Sloane clasped his hands together.  
"I am deeply saddened to inform you that Sydney Bristow is a double agent for K-Directorate."  
"What?" Dixon asked, outraged.  
"For the last year, she had been leaking information to K-Directorate. We intend to make an example of her. We went to her home, but both she, her two friends, Will Tippin and Francie Calfo, are missing. Marshall, I need you to see if you can locate the missing traitors. Dixon, I expect you will help me when the time comes to capture Miss Bristow."  
"Yes. Anything for the country."  
Sloane nodded. "I appreciate this. It was a huge shock to find this out about Sydney."  
"I never suspected."  
"It's not your fault, Dixon."  
Marshall was shaking his leg.  
"Marshall, Dixon, you are dismissed."  
The two stood up and disappeared. Sloane picked up the phone. "Yes, I need you to find a Michael Vaughn and bring him to me. I'm sure. As soon as possible."  
Sloane hung up the phone grimly. 


	3. Savior Chapter Three

Disclaimer First Chapter  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Vaughn knocked quietly on the door to Devlin's office.  
"Hello, Sir."  
"Agent Vaughn. Please, take a seat."  
Vaughn did as he was told.   
"The situation with Miss Bristow, we need to choose a course of action." Devlin began.  
"She won't want to go into the witness protection program."  
"You've talked to her about it."  
"Not exactly, sir. But I do know Syd...Agent Bristow."  
"What? You don't even need to discuss this with her?"  
"Sydney will not give up. I bet the best we can do is put her in a safe house in Los Angeles."  
"She will not be far enough away from Sloane."  
"Sydney won't care."  
"What about her friends?"  
"I don't know about them."  
"We will set up new identites for all three of them. I cannot force them to go into hiding, but I highly recommend it."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Where are they right now?"  
"At my apartment, sir."  
"Your apartment."  
"Yes."  
"You think that is wise?"  
"I feel better when Miss Bristow is with me. Her friends are safe with both me and Miss Bristow available."  
"So you don't want to transfer the three."  
"Not until I have a further discussion with Sydney."  
"Very well, then."  
"Has Mr. Bristow contacted anyone?"  
"Yes. He does not think his cover is comprimised."  
"Okay, sir."  
"You are dismissed, Mr. Vaughn."  
"Thank you, Mr. Devlin."   
Vaughn exited the office and prepared to go talk to Sydney.  
  
Vaughn walked in the garage. He felt like he was being followed and his heart sink. He unholstered his gun and continued his descent to his car. He picked up his pace until he heard a gun cock in his ear and felt the cold, metal barrel in his ear.  
"I suggest you stop walking, Mr.Vaughn."  
He did as was told.  
"Go ahead and drop your gun."  
Vaughn closed his eyes and tossed it to the side of Weiss's car. The man smiled.  
"Good boy, Mr.Vaughn." He hit the butt on Vaughn's neck and he crashed to the floor.  
  
Sydney paced frantically.  
"He's only twenty minutes late, Syd." Francie comforted.  
"You don't understand, Fran. Michael Vaughn is never late for anything. He is annoyingly on time. He would have called by now."  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine."  
"Sloane's got him. Just so he can get to me. He knows about Vaughn and he knows I won't allow him to be...tortured."  
Sydney's eyes welled up. She sat down on the sofa, breathing in Vaughnn's sweatshirt, a mixed scent of Tide and Dial. "I told him to be careful, but he didn't listen. He thought I was being paranoid."  
"Syd..."  
"I've got to do something. Weiss! I'll call Weiss!"  
She picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
"Is Eric Weiss available? It's Alice."  
Weiss immediately took the call.  
"Alice?"  
"Weiss, Vaughn hasn't called me back yet."  
Weiss tilted his head. That wasn't Alice. It was Sydney.  
"He hasn't?"  
"No. He said he would call me almost thirty minutes ago."  
"Mike is never late."  
"Please see if you can find Michael."  
"I saw him heading out to the garage. I'll go see if I can catch him."  
"Thanks."  
Weiss put down the phone and rushed down the hall. He scoured the garage and saw a gun near the tire of his car. He lifted it up and the initials W.V. were on the handle. William Vaughn. Mike's dad. He ran into the office.  
"I just missed him. My car had a birthday present by it, though, for me. It was a gun from Vaughn."  
Sydney looked at Will.  
"He's probably on his way home or maybe he has a surprise."  
"Yeah. Thanks, Eric."  
"Don't go looking for him, Alice. He'll be home soon. Promise."  
"I wouldn't go looking..."  
"Promise, Alice."  
"Fine. I promise." Eric sighed, knowing she was lying.  
Sydney hung up the phone and looked at her friends.  
"He's gone."  
"Sydney, I'm sorry."  
She nodded and headed into the bedroom, curling up in Vaughn's bed. It smelled like him, a mixture of shampoo, cologne, and something that was specifically him. Will stood in the doorway. He watched Sydney breath in the pillow. Sydney was in love. Not with him. With Michael Vaughn. She was worried. She had been caused so much pain from this jerk, Arvin Sloane. Now he was trying to kill all three of them and he was using Vaughn against Sydney. He just hoped Vaughn could hold his own against this adversary.  
  
Vaughn was awakened by a sharp pain shooting in his side. He opened his eyes and saw Arvin Sloane standing over him.   
"How nice of you to join me, Mr. Vaughn."  
Vaughn narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm going to state this simply. You give me Sydney Bristow's location and I'll let you off easy."  
Michael smiled, "Sydney Bristow? Beautiful name, but I have no idea who you are speaking about."  
"I don't like liars, Mr. Vaughn."  
"Then how on Earth do you look yourself in the mirror?"  
Sloane rubbed his lips together.  
"You seem to know a lot about me."  
"Well, you are quite an evil guy. Deserves a reputation in our world."  
Sloane smiled wanly.  
"Lovely. So, Sydney, tell me where she is."  
"I don't have any idea, Mr. Sloane."  
"We already know she's a double with the CIA."  
"She is? I admire her, then."  
"You were her handler."  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
Sloane growled lowly.   
"We'll have to find something to persuade you to talk. This is called the Conversation Room. Perhaps you've heard of it."  
"The room where you hold conversations."  
"You could say that."  
Sloane squirted a syringe. He stabbed it into Vaughn's arm. He closed his eyes and divided his attention, keeping Sloane from the truth and Sydney's beautiful face.  
  
It had been seven hours since Vaughn had been kidnapped. Alice had heard, but all the same moved out. Sydney was at the table when the doorbell rang. She jumped. "You guys get in the closet or something. At least get out of eyesight."  
The two nodded and moved to the corner. Sydney prepared to fight. She opened the door a crack. She tried to see who it was but they pushed their way inside.   
"Sark!"  
Will's mouth dropped open in shock and anger.  
"What are you doing here?" Sydney asked, immediately.  
He smirked, his accent strong in his voice, "You need my help, Miss Bristow."  
"No, I don't. How did you know I was here?"  
"You're cover as a double agent has been known in my organization. In the intelligence world, everyone knows that Sloane has discovered your cover. I am here to help you take down SD-6 and help your Mr. Vaughn escape."  
"How'd you..."  
"Stop asking questions, Sydney. I know. That's all you need to."  
"You think she's going to trust you?" Will interjected, trying to play hero.  
"Ah, the loyal Mr. Tippin. Delightful to see you again."  
"Wish I could say the same."  
"To answer your question, Sydney does not have much of a choice. She has no one else to trust."  
Sydney glanced around the room. As if he could read her mind, he said, "I do not mean to corner you, Luv, only to help you. Here's my card. My offer expires in twelve hours."  
Sydney sighed. Sark disappeared, leaving Sydney, Will, and Francie alone in Vaughn's apartment.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Vaughn cried out as a man he did not know twisted his arm way behind his back.  
"Where is Sydney?"  
"Australia."  
The man smiled, feeling accomplished, then realized what Vaughn was saying. He pulled the arm harder until a loud crack was heard. Vaugh called out in pain.  
"I can end all this, Mr. Vaughn, if you give her up." Sloane said from the doorway.  
"You're a dirty, evil traitor and you'll get yours, I guaranteeeeeeEEEEEEEEEE!"  
The man kicked his stomach.  
"I will ask you again. Where's Sydney Bristow hiding?"  
"I have no idea." Vaughn replied, calmly.  
He would never give Sydney up, even if he was tortured to death. He needed Sydney safe and the only way he would have a small peace of mind was knowing she was at his apartment. 


	4. Savior Chapter Four

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Sydney was outside on the balcony, petting Donavan, Vaughn's dog. It had been six hours since Sark had come, six hours since Sydney had been inside. Will came out and sat down next to her. Francie settled in on the other side.  
"I have to work with him, Will."  
"You can't trust him. He will betray you."  
"He's the only chance I have left."  
"He kidnapped me, Sydney!"  
"You know what it's like to be tortured, Will! Sloane is doing that to Vaughn now. Vaughn will never give us up, but Sloane will try again. He'll the try the easy way out speech, the truth syrum, my mother/his father, and if all else fails the we'll-find-her-anyways-so-you-might-as-well-save-yourself route. It's not easy. Sark is my only option. He's brilliant. Psychopathically brilliant, a genius even. He's the only one."  
Will shook his head. Sydney picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"It's me."  
"Wonderful to hear from you, Luv."  
"I'm accepting your offer."  
"I'm ecstatic. I will be by to take you to another location. Be ready in twenty minutes."  
Sark hung up the phone and Sydney turned away. Will watched her and could see she was torn. She didn't want to work with this jerk, but felt she didn't have any choice. He would have to accept Mr. Sark for now. Will leaned forward and kissed her cheek.  
"It's okay, Sydney."  
"We're going with him. Be ready to leave in 15."   
Will nodded and glanced at Francie, who was still trying to understand this all.  
  
Sark opened the door to the apartment. He scanned the room, but didn't see anyone. He crept into the bedroom and found Sydney holding a gun at him.  
"Darn it, Sark, you scared me. It's better to knock you know. So you don't get your head blown OFF!"  
"Perhaps. I've always liked to live on the edge."  
This made Sydney let out a nervous chuckle. She dropped the gun, shaking. Sark advanced to her. Sydney watched him steadily. Sark gently wrapped his arms around her. "Hey. It's okay, Miss Bristow. Now there are two of us." He cleared his throat, uncomfortably, letting her go.  
"Now where are Mr. Tippin and Miss Calfo?"  
"The other room."  
"Are you ready?"  
"I guess. Can we bring Donavan?"  
"Donavan?"  
"Vaughn's dog. In case SD-6 decides to shoot up his apartment."  
"Fine."   
Sark followed her into the guest room. Francie shrunk back a little. This caused Sark to smirk. Obviously his reputation had preceeded him. Will stood a little bit in front of the girl, trying to look like he was protecting her. Sark rolled his blue eyes and glaced at Sydney.   
"We need to leave soon. Sloane will probably be here any minute." Sark requested.  
"I'm ready."  
"Me, too." Will replied, quietly. They followed Sark to a van in the garage.  
  
Vaughn hung his head. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep. He heard the door open and he looked up. Like an angel, Sydney floated in.  
"Sydney." He gasped.  
"Hey. You're okay, Michael. I promise. I'm okay, also. Sloane didn't want to kill me. He just wanted to talk to me. See, he never even wanted to hurt me. How did you pick such a wonderful hiding spot?"  
Vaughn squinted and shook his head.  
"You're not her."  
"Of course I am, Michael."  
Vaughn shook his head. Sydney didn't call him Michael. Besides, Sydney knew the hiding place wasn't really a hiding place. Vaughn kicked up his leg, hitting her in the stomach. "You're not her. You could never be her."  
With that, Vaughn passed out.  
  
Sydney was at Sark's laptop, looking over his shoulder. He was hacking into SD-6's mainframe.  
"You know, I'd work better if someone wasn't looking over my shoulder." Sark said, teasing.  
"Well, that's too bad. I don't trust you, Mr. Sark, and I intend to monitor your every move."  
"My every move?" Sark questioned, his smirk breaking through. Sydney growled.  
"Do you want me to knock you out?"  
"Feisty! I like it!"  
Sydney sighed loudly. Will watched the two and shook his head. They were practically bantering, his best friend and his kidnapper, the man who tortured him. He had to try to understand. Sydney was trying to help Vaughn. He turned his attention back to the two, Sark was chuckling.  
"You'd think SD-6 would have harder passwords to get into the main frame."  
Sydney shrugged. "I couldn't have hacked in."  
"That's because you are not nearly as intelligent as I am."  
"Don't get to cocky."  
Sark opened his mouth. Sydney held up her hand.  
"Don't even..."  
The two turned towards the computer. He scrolled down, clicking and typing. He got into board Three. They found a memo concerning a mole. Sark nudged Sydney and she leaned forward as the email came into focus.  
  
TO THE ALLIANCE:  
  
We have recently discovered that Sydney Bristow has been a double agent for the last year. We went to deal with this discovery accordingly, but she has disappeared. In turn, we have her contact with the other agency, but he has proved to be useless. He will not give up her location. We will have to terminate him in the near future. His disappearance could be futile with others searching for him. I just wanted you to be aware.  
  
Arvin Sloane  
  
Sydney collapsed against Sark. "Terminate him?"  
"It's the way of the business, Sydney."  
"Can we get to him?"  
"We will devise a plan. Together, I believe we can. But..."  
"And here's the catch."  
"There's a Rambaldi artifact I wish to acquire."  
"Mhm."  
"A jewelry box. I believe you are familiar with it."  
Sydney nodded.  
"We will also be taking that from the vault as we rescue Mr. Vaughn."  
"Okay."  
"First, tell me, is that the real box, or a replica used for SD-6?"  
Sydney thought for a moment.  
"No lies, Miss Bristow. I can check it's authenticity."  
Sydney tightened her lips. "It's the real one."  
"Very well. Let's decide what we are going to do."  
He leaned in conspiratorally and they began to come up with a plan. 


	5. Savior Chapter Five

Disclaimer First Chapter  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sydney and Sark walked around to the back of the Credit Dauphine building. She found the trap door on the side of the bricks. She opened it. Sydney led him down the backways of the hall to the vault. Sydney had agreed to help him get the box before getting Vaughn. She placed a small compact on the keypad and unscrambled the code. They entered quickly and quietly. He glanced around at all the numbered boxes.  
"Which one?"  
"Umm...that one."  
Sark used a gas to melt the lock and opened the door. He put the box in the bag he had on his shoulder. Sydney looked at him expectantly.   
"All right. Let's go save your lover boy."  
Sydney protested immediately. "He's not. He's just my handler."  
"Whatever you want to call it."  
Sark smiled a genuine smile and Sydney could see a glimpse of the real Sark. She couldn't stop herself from grinning back. Sark held out his hand. Sydney took it. The went to the depths of Credit Dauphine to the conversation room. Sark slipped behind a wall and Sydney prepared to take down the guards. She walked quietly and stood directly in front of the guards.  
"I do apologize. You have no idea what you're doing."  
With that, Sydney knocked the two guards down. She took out a key card and slid it through the keypad. She found Vaughn laying in the chair, semi-concious.  
"Vaughn!"  
"Sydney." He lifted on arm, but couldn't because he was strapped down. Sydney undid two of the restraints when she heard the door open again.   
"I knew you would come save your precious handler. This, Sydney, is why the CIA hates emotional attachments."   
Sydney faced Sloane, who had a gun trained on her. She shook her head.  
"There is no problem with it in my books."  
"It caused you to come out of hiding and, in the end, got you killed."  
"I'm not dead yet."  
With that, Sark came in and shot Sloane in each leg.  
"You didn't say you were going to shoot him!"  
"I didn't think you would mind, Miss Bristow. You aren't this biggest fan."  
Vaughn was awake now. "What...Sark...doing...here?"  
"Helping us escape. C'mon. Put your arm around me."  
Vaughn tried, but it hung limply by his side. Sydney gasped, "Sark, help. Please."  
Sark grumbled and went over, draping Vaughn's arm around him. Sydney took his good arm and they dragged him away. Sloane was wailing in the conversation room. The guards were starting to come to. They pulled Vaughn to the car and drove away from Credit Dauphine.  
  
Sydney watched Sark drive away.  
"Why did you help?"  
"I wanted the artifact."  
"You could have deserted me after you retrieved it."  
"I am a man of my word, if nothing else. Once I make a deal, I stick by it."  
Sydney tilted her head.  
"I'm a murderer, not a promise breaker."  
Sydney smiled. "Just as long as you don't murder me."  
"What fun would that be, Luv?"  
Sydney shrugged and turned her attention to Vaughn.  
"He kept trying...can't have her. She's safe."  
"What?"  
She realized Vaughn was unconcious, but muttering incoherently.  
"Can't hurt...no...not her. No."  
"Come on, Vaughn. Wake up, please. Come on."  
Sark watched in the rear view mirror.  
"Syd...no...don't."  
Vaughn was shuddering.  
"We need to go to a hospital."  
Sark's voice softened a little.  
"Sydney, you know we can't take him to one. It isn't safe for any of us, Luv."  
"I know. But he's in so much pain."  
"I can get us some morphine for him. You've trusted me this far, continue. Hold on to your happy thoughts."  
Sydney cracked a smile.  
"Fine."  
"He'll be fine, I promise."  
Sydney nodded, understanding the hidden meaning behind his words. 


	6. Savior Chapter Six

Disclaimer First Chapter  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Will and Francie were playing war when Vaughn was dragged into the small room.  
"Oh my gosh!" Francie stuttered.   
Will's eyes opened in surprise. Vaughn made Will's previous injuries look like a very painful paper cut. Sydney was following Sark inside. She instantly began to wipe away the blood from his face. Sark was on his cell phone.  
"Yes, morphine. I'm sure. How soon? Now. No, how about you get it for me right now and I won't shoot you in the forehead. Yes, that is a threat and I'll make good on it. That's what I thought."  
Sark hung up. "Morphine's on the way. Do you have any medical training, Sydney?"  
"A little. I took a couple of seminars."  
"I'll need some help."  
"Anything. Oh, and Sark?"  
"What?"  
"Thank you for all of this."  
Sark turned away to avoid looking at her, so she couldn't see his smile. Vaughn's green eyes opened and found Sark standing over him.  
"What the..."  
Sydney came to him. "Vaughn! It's all right. Relax. We're taking care of you."  
Vaughn lifted his good arm and touched her cheek. "I thought I was going to die. I was so scared."  
"I thought he would kill you."  
"He was about to."  
Sydney brushed a rebel strand of hair off his forehead.   
"Shh...rest."  
Vaughn blinked a couple of times. He watched Sydney with warmth in his eyes, but pain was also etched in his green irises. Everyone's voice seemed so hollow, as if they were speaking through a long tunnel. Sydney leaned forward and pressed her lips gently upon his bruised cheek. Vaughn was vaguely aware of Sydney being guided away from him.  
  
Will had taken Sydney away from Vaughn.  
"Syd, don't beat yourself up."  
"I'm not. I mean, Vaughn knew what went on when he signed up for operations. It's just, I hate seeing him in so much pain."  
"I know, Syd."  
"I can't stand to see you in pain, either, Will."  
"I know."  
Sark came over, "I hate to interrupt this heartfelt conversation, but the morphine is here, Luv."  
She nodded and followed Sark back to Vaughn.  
  
Sark administered the morphine immediately. Vaughn groaned.   
"I need some bandages. They're in the bathroom. And antiseptic. Some needle and thread. They're in the cabinet."  
Sydney retrieved the medical supplies and handed them over.  
"How do you know all this?"  
Sark sent her a smirk.  
"I'm a man of mystery, Luv. I'm afraid I can't divuldge such information. It comes with the spy territory. You know that better than anyone."  
Sydney sighed. "Well, you're good."  
"I've always been good. At everything."  
Sydney shook her head.  
"Everything except modesty and...honesty and goodness..."  
Sark looked up at her with his crystal blue eyes and chuckled as her voice trailed off. Sydney swatted at his shoulder. He grabbed her hand before she could get away.  
"Miss Bristow, violence is not the answer to your pain."  
This caused Sydney to erupt into laughter. Will glanced over and Sydney actually looked like she was enjoying Sark's company.  
"You want to hit something, don't you, Luv?"  
Sydney nodded.  
"Well, then, shall we?"  
"Shall we what?"  
"Spar. You want to hit something, come after me."  
Sydney tilted her head.  
"You know you've been dying to kick my butt since we started working together, Miss Bristow. I'm not going to hurt you, just some friendly hand-to-hand."  
Sydney nodded. "Okay."  
She jumped into fighting stance. Sark did the same.  
"Ready?'  
Sydney threw a punch, which Sark easily blocked.  
"Try harder."  
Sydney punched his jaw, whirled and ended with a round house kick, which Sark grabbed her foot and flipped her over. "Ooofff!"  
"Be less predictable, Sydney. Surprise me."  
Will had jumped to his feet.  
"Get away from her, Sark."  
Sark sighed and turned to Will.  
"Mr. Tippin, I am not harming her, so I suggest you stay out of it."  
Will looked at Sydney for confirmation.  
"He's one of the best fighters out there."  
"Sydney."  
"I'm fine, Will."  
He nodded and sat back down.  
"Now, Luv, do something that would shock me."  
Sydney glanced at him, feigned a left hook, lifted her right, as he went for her right arm, she lifted her left leg, kicked him behind the knee caps, causing Sark to falter, knocking him down.  
"That's my girl."  
She kicked him again.  
"I'm not your girl."  
Sark smiled as he jumped up.  
"You're back."  
With that, he took her arm, twisted her around. Sydney wrapped her foot around his foot and brought him down with her. Sark fell on top of her. Sydney did a somersault, causing Sark to be on the bottom. Sydney lept up. Sark leaned against the wood floor. Sydney offered her hand out, he accepted, but yanked her down next to him. The two looked at each other, breathing heavily. Sydney glanced into Sark's eyes. She found this playful mischief in them. She burst into giggles and Sark's laughter joined in.  
"I can't believe I fell for that."  
"I can't believe you fell for that."  
They laid next to each other, the two archenemies, laughing together.  
"Sydney?"  
Sydney went directly to Vaughn's side.  
"Hi."  
"I feel a little better now."  
"I'm glad, Vaughn."  
"Call me Michael, please."  
"Michael. I'll have to get used to it."  
"I intend to stick around, Sydney."  
Sydney found herself kissing him. On the lips. Vaughn seemed somewhat shocked, but fell into it. Sark cleared his throat. Sydney pulled away from Vaughn. Sark checked him over.  
"Well, Mr. Vaughn, I do believe you will live."  
Vaugh was still confused as to why Sark was there, but didn't ask.  
"Well, Sydney, Luv, I'm afraid I must disappear. You're safe here. The only person who knows where you are is me. Until we meet again." He kissed Sydney's knuckles gently and disappeared out the door. Sydney watched him go and then turned to Vaughn.  
"I love you, Sydney."  
"I love you, too, Michael."  
She kissed his forehead softly. "Rest now, Michael. We have the rest of our lives to live."  
Sydney covered him and stroked his cheek until he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! THE SECOND PART IN THE SERIES IS DISCOVERY! 


End file.
